


there will be children in the temple again [working title]

by canbethevenspell



Series: clone wars content i had to create because i couldn't find enough of it [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Padme and Owen And Beru are in it for like 10 seconds, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?, baby luke!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canbethevenspell/pseuds/canbethevenspell
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi leaves Utapau in a rush, betrayed and heartbroken. His head is throbbing and the Force is screaming with pain. Thousands of voices crying out, all silencing one by one, little lights of hope winking out across the galaxy.Or: Obi-wan Kenobi does not give up on his family
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: clone wars content i had to create because i couldn't find enough of it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198568
Kudos: 7





	there will be children in the temple again [working title]

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first longer star wars fanfic so i'm kinda excited (and also a little scared but sshhh)
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> (yes this work has been posted before - the old version is abandoned and this has been edited and planned and edited again)

_There will be children in the temple again._

Obi-wan Kenobi leaves Utapau in a rush, betrayed and heartbroken. His head is throbbing and the Force is screaming with pain. Thousands of voices crying out, all silencing one by one, little lights of hope winking out across the galaxy.

The Jedi are dying, Obi-wan knows, broken and betrayed by those they hold dear to their hearts. But they are not the only ones. He reaches out for his men, his friends, his brothers, but their minds are empty, no longer their own. Cody's mind is just as blank, the man he knew before overridden by the thing that has changed them, broken them, turned them into mindless weapons.

Obi-wan understands Jango Fett now. The Jedi killer, helping create an army for those he hates more than anything else in the world? No, he should've known that the last of the True Mandalorians would never agree to supply them the army with only a son and some credits as payment. The Sith are behind this, Dooku and Sidious, and he will never forgive them for this. It is a dangerous promise for a Jedi, he knows. But then again, there aren't really any Jedi anymore, are there?

Obi-wan leaves Utapau heart-broken and desperate, feeling the Jedi die alone and betrayed, feels his men blank and unreachable. He feels children cry out in pain, and images of lost brothers and once friendly blasters fill his head before the images cut out as child after child falls. 

He is dazed and lost and broken, but still, the force whispers to him, calming and free.

_There will be children in the temple again._

_.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._

He reaches Coruscant and what is left of his heart shatters into millions of pieces. The temple has been breached, and the younglings have been killed and is there anyone left except of their family? And Ahsoka - he knows she swears she is no Jedi, and while she may no longer be part of the Order she is good and pure and Light and he wants to see her safe. She is alive, though, for as she is a daughter and little sister to him - as Anakin is his brother - and although the Order frowns on it, she was never just Anakin's padawan. 

When he reaches the temple is it agony, cutting down the men he has fought with for years, the brothers of those he holds close and swearing he will add all he can onto his Remembrances - Qui-gon, Satine, the men he has lost in battle - and now he will add Cody and Rex and Boil and countless others who are still here physically but mentally gone - gone, all of them, _gone_ \- like everyone else he knows and loves.

He _knows_ these men that he cuts down, their dark blue paint and cheerful laughter that echoed throughout the halls of the _Resolute_ , their Remembrances after battles for their brothers. He does not want to kill them - but he must, to reach the temple and search for survivors, for he knows in his heart that these are not the men he once fought and laughed and cried with - they are buried, gone, _wiped out._ How he does not know, but in his heart he hopes that it is reversible, for he does not think he can live without those he has come to love and depend on, can't live without _Cody-._ No. He can not think of that now. It is too painful, too uncertain, too distracting. _Attachment is not the Jedi Way. The Needs of the Many Outweigh the Needs of the Few._

He still holds out hope for Anakin, for he knows the boy is not dead. Their training bond still lingers, for Anakin has always put his heart and soul into those he loves and Obi-wan has never had the heart to break off the bond completely for he, too, is perhaps rather too attached to his padawan than he should rightly be. But it is twisted, corrupted and hollow - it has been strained these past 3 years and he knows Anakin no longer trusts him as he used to - hasn't since Geonosis - so he does not know what state he is in or where he is. 

But then they reprogram the distress call and Obi-wan has his final threads of hope cruelty ripped away from him. He sees Anakin pledge loyalty to the Chancellor - or Sidious, he now knows. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, a Sith Lord. He knows now that the war was never going to end in peace - the whole thing was planned out step by step and the Jedi were always meant to fall. 

Obi-wan Kenobi reaches the Jedi temple and his last threads of hope are torn cruelly away from him as he sees the man he raised, his family, his brother - _killing_ _children_. Innocent, defenceless children murdered by someone whose duty was to protect the helpless with their life. Anakin has gone against everything Obi-wan believes in, and that is unforgivable. 

But still, he cannot kill him, as his great-grandmaster asks of him. He cannot take the life of one he holds so close to his heart. So he goes to Padme because she and Anakin are the worst kept secret in the GAR and he tells her that her Anakin, his Anakin, the man they both love in their own respective ways has seemingly gone, mind poisoned, eyes tinted yellow and soul forever tainted by what he has done. 

Padme is distraught, disbelieving, insisting that she goes to find Anakin. And how can he refuse her? If there is any chance of helping Anakin back to the Light, it will be Padme who pulls him through. And so they go to Mustafar. Padme goes to save her husband, but deep down Obi-wan knows what he wished was a lie - that Anakin Skywalker is gone, killed by Vader, and that Padme will have her heart shattered just as his already is. 

So while Padme Amidala Naberrie goes to Mustafar to save her husband, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi goes to Mustafar to kill the man who murdered his brother.

And still the Force whispers, calming and free. 

_There will be children in the temple again._

_.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._.--._

Obi-wan Kenobi goes to Mustafar to kill his brother, but when it comes to it, he cannot. He leaves ~~Anakin~~ Vader on the beaches of Mustafar and takes Padme to Polis Massa where she barely has time to name her children before she breathes her final breath. The mention of ~~Anakin~~ Vader leaves them hushed, heads bowed as they discuss what their next moves will be. The children must be hidden, they all know, for if ~~Ana~~ Vader knows that his family is alive he will stop at nothing. Padme’s body will be returned to her family and they know she must die seemingly still pregnant. ~~Ana~~ Vader will come for the children, and Obi-wan is not sure he can protect them. The man he was - the _Jedi_ he was - is retreating, hiding, and in his place is a scared child, abandoned by his family and hopeless in the face of war. 

The twins are loud, screaming as they cry for a mother who will never answer them and Obi-wan’s heart screams for them as he watches the medi-droid care for them. More children who will grow up without parents. They are both incredibly strong in the Force, this he can tell already, and the midi-chlorian test that they perform a few hours later only proves it. They must be split up while they are still young, he knows, but he will not let them stay apart forever. 

Bail offers to adopt one of the children - he and Breha have wanted a child for a while now and Obi-wan grasps desperately at the muted joy that flows into the Force. Anything to lessen the screams that still echo in his mind. The other child will go to Beru and Owen, he decides. Tatooine will be safe from the empire for a while yet, and he knows Vader will not want to go anywhere near his home planet. 

The real question is which child Bail will take to Alderaan and which child will go to Tatooine. They decide on Leia going with Bail, and Luke will come to Tatooine with him, for he already looks so much like his father - admittedly smaller and chubbier and louder - but Obi-wan had been treated to a few holos of a small Anakin by Shmi and he knows that having Luke grow up under the Empire’s nose is far too dangerous. 

He will be on Tatooine too, watching over the boy and training him as much as he can without bringing too much attention to them. Owen and Beru may not agree but he has to see the boy safe and he hopes that one day Luke will have shields strong enough to leave the planet - to see the galaxy and to see his sister. 

He leaves the Tantive III with a small bundle in his arms and his heart weary. Master Yoda has decided on a self-imposed exile to Dagobah, and he can’t help but feel resentful over the fact that Master Yoda of all people, the only other surviving Jedi he knows of, has just . . . given up. His anger is swelling and he feels Luke start against his arms before he realises the child can probably feel some of his anger leaking out through his weak shields. 

He steels himself and sets off for Tatooine. Bail is going to organise some form of Rebellion, he already knows, for the man has a weirdly strong moral compass for a politician. He can only hope that at some point they will reach out to him, for he will not sit by and watch the Empire destroy everything he loves, for he loves the Republic and he loves the freedom that all beings should have, and _he will not sit and watch while the galaxy suffers_. 

Obi-wan Kenobi is one of the only remaining Jedi Masters, a remnant of a time that ended violently and painfully and abruptly, and he will not give up on his family. 

The Force swirls around him, righteous and blazing, and whispers in his ears like a mantra. 

_There will be children in the temple again._

**Author's Note:**

> so maybe i put a star trek quote in a star wars fanfic and maybe i didn't even know it was a star trek quote. there's nothing you can do about it. 
> 
> (but seriously I didn't even know it was a star trek thing wtf my dad quotes it regularly)
> 
> first Chapter! i have actually posted an older version of this work before but this has been edited and revised and not written in 30 minutes at 12am so...
> 
> hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
